


White

by ThisKittyHasClaws44



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKittyHasClaws44/pseuds/ThisKittyHasClaws44
Summary: It was white and not the dirty white but the pure and innocent white.After a tramatic event, Adrien wishes only to avenge Marinette but what if a old rival comes back to hurt Adriens life but Marinette gets in the way.(Marichat, rape, and other none children appropriate things)





	White

It was white, not a dirty but a new pure white. She didn't know what it was. Her eyes were still blurry and her body cold and aching with pain. She turned her head to only see ahead of her, two walls made of bricks on both sides of her. Trash cans on either wall, and a white glow coming from the entrance. She was in an alley, but how did she get here. She was only going to the fabric store down the street and then a harsh wind had blown and then..

She shivered, and her mind pieced together that it was snow around her. A new blanket of snow cover the sidewalk, streets, and her. Tears streamed down her face and her head fell back into the new pillow of snow. She was so cold and scared, her mind remembered the dark figure for only a moment.

Her eyes opened to a slit and she saw her hand crafted pink jacket lying on one of the trash cans and her laced bra peaking out of the snow. That's all she could see before her mind shut down and she closed her eyes.

...................

*Crunch*

What was that?

*Stomp*

It was someone, walking in the snow.

*Crunch....Crunch*

A muffled voice. Someone shouting something with an M...

"Mar... Where... You!"

Were they looking for someone? I should get up and help but... I... I can't feel my legs.

"Marinette!"

It got louder. But the name was familiar. Wait, what's my name? Anna? Drew? Mary? No wait..um, Mari..Marinette, like they said. They are looking for me? Please don't. No, I'm not pure like the snow anymore, I'm not new and white and clean. Please, leave me.

*Cru...*

The footsteps stopped? Maybe they heard my pray or maybe...

"Marinette!!!"

Behind her eyelids was the white packed snow but above the snow was lights moving toward her and shadows being casted. Something hot touched her and she opened her mouth to scream but all that came out was a groan. It wasn't just the heat but the ache of her broken body. Whoever had her lifted her up, pulled her close to them. Before she faded again she heard a voice, familiar to her.

"I got you princess."

..................

He remembered it like a dream, but more like a nightmare. He had visited Marinette that night and caught her as she was leaving.

"Where you off to?" She jumped and spun around.

"Damn it, kitty. You scared me. If you must know I'm off to the fabric store to buy fabrics for my new collection."

"Why don't I escort you. It getting dark and the blizzard is on its way. " He had jumped on her bed and went down to her chaise. She swung the scarf around her neck and smiled at him.

"It's only down the road kitty. I've got my phone and I'll stay on the main road. Nothings going to happen." She walked over and grabbed her phone placing it in her front pocket. "See chat. Now promise you won't follow me. I can handle myself. "

"But.."

"No"

"Mari.."

"No, Chat."

"Fine." He grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Bye, Kitty." She went down and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight." She opened her door and headed down. Chat had rushed out of the balcony door and supervised her walking down the street. He said Chat wouldn't follow her. But he never said Adrien. He jumped from the balcony and transformed behind a poster of his. He started to whistle and stroll down the street. Plagg groaning.

"She's going to get mad."

"Plagg, she does know I'm Chat so there's nothing to worry about."

The sky was lined with clouds and then the flakes came down. Adrien went around the corner and if his plan worked he would bump right into her and pretend to be innocently walking but in reality he would walk with her and keep her safe but as he turned there was no bump, no ouch, no nothing. Adrein looked down the road she had been walking on and saw no one. She said she would take the main roads but where is she? Maybe she turned back home due to the storm. Adrein turned his heel and went back to the bakery and saw her light still off. He transformed into Chat and went to look but no one.

"Marinette!" He jumped down and ran looking for her.

"Princess! Please where are you?!?!" He looked down as many streets until he was certain she was gone. No. No. She can't be. I. I. Need to tell someone. He ran back to the bakery and he knocked repeatedly until the outside light turned on and Mr.Dupain Cheng opened the door with Mrs.Dupain Cheng by his side.

"Chat Noir! What a surprise. Why don't you come in...." Mrs.Dupain Cheng stared.

"Marinettes missing!!" Both parents eyes widened and gasped.

"Chat. She only went to get fabrics"

"That's the thing, I visit her time to time and she told me and told me to not follow her cause "She can handle herself" but I did and I lost sight of her for a moment and then she was gone." He gasped out of breath and tears came from his face. " I don't want to lose her, please help."

"I'll get our coats." Tom stated. He turned around and rushed in while Sabine held Chat's crying body.

Alya was called, Alya told Nino and so forth until the whole city was looking for Marinette. The Storm was coming in and some people went inside to wait out the storm while others (cough cough, Chat) trudged through the 2 feet of snow. Chat turned onto school street, only two street away from Marinettes house and started looking. Alya, Nino and her parent behind him with flashlights. Chat having night vision helped but at that moment he had wished he never had it.

"Marinette! Where are you!" He continued down the road further.

"Marinette!" Chat looked in all directions till something caught his eye. A scarf, and a jacket. Clothing after clothing buried in snow leading to a crack between to rundown buildings. No.

He ran. Until he got in the entrance only to die on the inside. RED. It was everywhere. The white snow was pink on some spots but mainly red on the walls, the pink jacket, and the hand poking out of the snow. All covered in red. He wished he couldn't see it all, he wished he only saw her and not the blood everywhere. He wished he had broken his promise and trailed behind her. He wished.

"Marinette?!!" Alya yelled. They had finally caught up but only spotted the hand. Not the horrendous scene. His shock wore off and he went to her pulling her out of the snow and in his arms. She was broken. Blue on her lips and body covered in bruises. Her face pale and all signs of clothing gone. She was stripped to the bone and blood ran from her nose, cuts on her arms and between her legs. A groan escaped her lips and he replied hoping she heard him.

"I got you Princess."

.............

Beep.....beep......Beep

What is that sound? She looked around the room. White, God she hated that color. She lifted her arm and wires hung from it. She could feel her legs again but the ache still sat on her body. The horrors of that night haunt her. The man grabbing her, and spoke as if she was something important. She was here now and her family must be worried. A sound to her left made her turn and she spotted a boy with a blanket on him and scruffy blonde hair. A flash went through her head of Chat. He was there. When she left, he was there, when she was found, there. He must be putting this all on himself. Blaming himself for her pain. She couldn't let him feel this way. No.

He lifted his head and stared into her eyes. His widened and he jumped up. His ears were hid in his bed hair and he looked tired.

"Marinette!" He went to her and held her hand. Tears weld in his eyes and he spoke.

"I thought I lost you. I'm sorry." That's all that could be said before a group of people barged into the room and Chat backed away. Alya jumped onto Mari and hugged her. With Sabine and Tom running after.

"I'm so glad your awake, sweetie." Sabine said.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight missy." Alya states. The door opens and a police officer walks in.

"Mr and mrs. Dupain-Cheng I must speak with your daughter now that she is awake. We must get a report on what happened." They all seemed hesitate but everyone then left. The police officer sat next to her and started.

"Marinette, I understand you went through a rough time but I need you to tell me what happened."

"I was on my way to the fabric store, and.. and " if you tell anyone what I said, I will come back and find you." A man grabbed me and he was kind of drunk. He throw me against the wall and everything was blurry. I only saw his yellow eyes before I blacked out."

The police officer wrote a few thing down and sighed. "Did he say anything?"

"No."

"Are you su..."

"Yes, nothing was said except for me screaming at him to stop. OK!"She through up her arms and the officer flinched.

"Okay, Miss Dupain-Cheng." He got up and left the room.

..........

After tests and questions, Chat followed Mari, her parents, and Alya out the hospital door.

"We should go home so you can get some rest. And stay home from school for the next week." Tom states.

"No, I'm fine. I can go to school. I can't hide and hold it in. Besides I can't fall behind more then I have." Mari looks at her father.

"Mari I can get your work for you. Stay home." Alya grabs Mari around the shoulders. She fliches. Alya removes her arm. "Oh I'm sorry, girl."

"It's okay. Besides people probably are worried and I want to let them know I'm good."

"Let's just go home." Sabine saids.

"Hey Mari. I'll see you later." Chat says from his spot. She watched the shadow in his eyes and his sadness.

"Okay." They continued to the house and Mari just continues to think about the yellow eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i can be very slow on updates so subscribe at your own risk.


End file.
